Overdrive
by JenJenJen13
Summary: Manga-AU; Takako knew Shinji was hers and all hers, but it never hurt her ego to be reminded of it. A part II to Motored.


This is kind of a random thing I got an idea for; it's not necessarily a sequel to Motored, but I suppose it could be ;)

-

"DAMMIT, SHINJI!"

"What'd I do!?"

"You know very well what you did!"

"No, I don't! Hence the 'What'd I do' question!' Dammit, Taka—"

"Don't 'Dammit, Taka!' me!"

"Oh, so you can 'DAMMIT, SHINJI!' at me but I can't 'Dammit, Taka!' at you? Hardly fair!"

"Well, life's not fair! Cry yourself a river, build yourself a bridge and get over it!"

"Don't I need a construction license to build a bridge? Not to mention a zoning approval from the mayor to legally cry myself a river? Can't go flooding any of the farming districts, after all, especially after those recent summer monsoons—"

"_Dammit, Shinji_!"

"_What_!? Why're you so angry, all I said was—oof!" Shinji grunted in pain as he was shoved against the wall, his girlfriend's angry fist slugging him once in the stomach before she stomped off, her ponytail smacking him across the face. He groaned.

Takako huffed, scowling, and shifted her schoolbag from her right shoulder to her left. Stupid Shinji. God, what she wouldn't give to punch him right between the—

"Takako!"

Her scowl worsened at the familiar perky, cheerful, optimism-soaked voice that most of her (female) schoolmates thought about before they fell asleep—"Get lost, Shuuya."

"No!" said Shuuya, frowning.

"Don't even _think_ you're going to come over here and try and use that '*~Nanahara charm~* ;D' of yours to trick me into talking to Shinji again," Takako answered icily, "As soon as he's ready to _apologize_, he can march his own ass down here and do it in person."

"I was just gonna say, Mim's dumb, Takako, he says shit he doesn't mean, or—" Shuuya trailed off after noticing Takako's glare hadn't lost its, uh, glare.

"You don't think I know that?" Takako asked, rolling her eyes, "Shinji is as Shinji does, you idiot, if anyone knows their way around that twisted mess he calls a brain, it's _me_."

"Look, you're good for him, all right? You two break up and he'll go back to his old dumb ways," Shuuya said off-handedly, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm… gonna go." He hurried off.

Takako scowled. Stupid Shinji. And stupid Shuuya, coming over to act as his spy, or his messenger—the phrase 'shoot the messenger' came to mind, but too bad she'd be instantly shot down by a hoard of broken-hearted sparkling fangirls if she killed Shuuya…

The girl behind her made a noise of protest as she forgot to hold the door open; Takako wouldn't be Takako if she gave a tenth of a shit, so she ignored the classmate and made a beeline for her seat.

Ahh, Algebra. How she loathed Algebra. Why did she need to know how to find _x_? It wasn't like she had any future plans of becoming a pirate!

She sat down, bored already, waiting for class to begin. "Stupid Shinji," she grumbled under her breath. The words had a nice ring to it. Maybe it was the alliteration, or just the pure honesty, but—

"Did you guys break up?" Hiroki asked curiously, and Takako jumped—oh, right, Hiroki sat next to her. Duh.

"No," said Takako, scowling, "I'm beginning to think we _should have_, though—"

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad," said Hiroki, tilting his head, "Did you guys get into a fight, or…?"

"Of course we got into a fight, Hiroki," Takako said impatiently, "That's all we ever do! Fight, and—"

Hiroki held his hand up to ensure that particular sentence did not reach completion—so much do not want!—and patted her hand. "Whatever it is, I'm sure you two can work it out," he said, and Takako sighed.

"It's never that easy with us," she said, tapping her mechanical pencil on her notebook for no reason other than looking for something to do with her hands.

"True," said Hiroki, tapping his nose, "But then again, I'm sure you'd get bored with him were that the case…"

"Shaddap," Takako said, blushing—"I'm not some creepy _man-eater_, Sugi, that's your beloved Mitsuko you're thinking of!"

"I said she was pretty, Taka, that doesn't mean I'm in love with her!" Hiroki complained, "I hate it when you say that!"

"Whatever," said Takako, smirking, "If you want to fuck her, I won't hold it against you, I'll just tease you about it mercilessly and pray that your fondue pot of newly-founded STD's won't spread to your children… not to mention, the look of misery on poor Kayoko's face~"

"I hate you sometimes," Hiroki sighed, rubbing his temples—a new habit he'd acquired after dealing with Shuuya, Shinji, and especially Takako for so long. "Dammit, Taka—"

"Shhh, class is about to start~" Takako smirked, batting her long eyelashes at her best friend. Hiroki was being silly, good to see some things never changed~

Class came and went, thankfully, and Hiroki got up to stretch his long legs. "If they wanted to make class last fifteen minutes, that'd be fine with me," he said.

"Hear hear," Takako agreed, "feel like grabbing something to eat?"

"Sure, if I didn't have to be at the dojo by 3:30," Hiroki said sheepishly, "sorry, Taka."

"Dojo schmojo! What's more important, your dumb kata or your best friend?" Takako offered a winning smile.

Hiroki looked frightened. "You're smiling, which means you're _angry_! You're just using me to avoid talking to Mim!"

Takako forced herself to look insulted, rather than surprised. "I can't believe you'd say such a thing, Hiroki Sugimura! I'm offended."

"I'm running away now," Hiroki informed her, "KAYOKOOOOOO!" And he ran off.

Takako rolled her eyes, comparing her notes to the equations scrawled on the whiteboard. She hated slope/intercept. Y=mx+b, who cares? It wasn't like she was ever going to need to know this…

She was still confused about the point/slope thing, embarrassedly enough. m = y2-y1/x2-x1 looked completely foreign, even though she'd remembered sitting through it before. Looks like it was time to force Shinji into helping her—

Shinji. Dammit. She forgot she was angry at him.

And, okay, maybe she'd been trying to pressure Hiroki into getting food so she wouldn't have to walk home and be bored all afternoon, but did he have to go and be such a sissy? Sheesh! What are best friends for, if you can't count on them to piss off your boyfriend with?

"Stupid Shinji," Takako said to herself, a mantra as she collected her books—

"What'd I do now?" Shinji asked from behind her, his breath hot on her ear—she yelped, dropped her books, whirled, and scowled at him. How the hell did he get behind her!? Damn ninja powers! Takako, calm down, Shinji is not a ninja. She forced herself to inhale deeply and she tossed her hair over her shoulder, regaining her composure, fixing her boyfriend with a glare.

"Yo~" said Shinji cheerfully, "Dropped your books, babe."

"Shut up," Takako said sharply, "I'm not talking to you!"

Shinji raised an eyebrow. "So those noises coming from your lips _aren't_ primal mating calls?"

"Me telling you I'm not talking to you doesn't count as me talking to you," Takako said firmly, "Move!"

"What's the magic woooord~"

"Move, or I'm going to crack your skull open."

"Friggen hell, Taka, I don't know what manners school you attended but where I come from, people say _please_ when they want something… 'Shinji fuck me senseless' would also apply, of course…" Shinji winked, grinning as Takako scowled.

He knew her well enough by now to know when she was really pissed, she grinned naturally. It wasn't some awful grimace, either; it was a relatively normal, pretty Takako smile, which usually caught people off guard when she tried to rip their throats out. (She was very violent, when provoked. One of the things Shinji liked about her so much~)

If she started grinning at him, he'd run. When she actually made the effort to scowl, he knew she wasn't really mad.

"…what're you so upset about, again?" he asked, twirling a particularly bright piece of her hair around his finger.

Takako shoved him. "If you don't know, you're even more hopeless than I thought," she scowled, "Go away, would you?"

"Sorry, no can do," answered Shinji, stepping closer, "What kind of shitty boyfriend would I be if I let my beautiful girlfriend stew?"

"Go away, and I'll be just fine!" Takako tried to shove him off her, and instead stumbled forward a bit and landed in his chest. Dammit.

"Oh, look at that~" said Shinji, grinning, "Fate's conspiring to bring us together, huh?"

"Did you read that off a _fortune cookie_?" Takako grumbled, "Leggo, you're violating my personal space—"

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that earlier~"

"Shut up!" Takako turned her back to her boyfriend and began collecting her books off the floor, grumbling under her breath. Damn Shinji—"Oh, and if you _ever_ send Shuuya over to preach at me about how 'we shouldn't fight' or whatever bullshit he was spouting, I will cut his balls off and feed them to _you_. Do you understand me?"

"Ugh," said Shinji, looking disgusted, "I would accuse you of bluffing through your teeth but I know you better than that."

"Glad to see we're at an agreement, then," said Takako firmly.

Shinji sighed, and caught a whiff of something that smelled good—"Are you wearing that lip gloss again? The lemonade stuff?"

"I might be," Takako answered, smirking.

"Don't—tease me like that," Shinji said, wide-eyed, "C'mon!"

"Absolutely not~" Takako smiled sweetly at him, tucking her books away into her bag and taking out the little tube, slicking the gloss over her lips—"Mmm, smells good, doesn't it~?"

Shinji looked like he was exerting physical strength into _not_ grabbing her and kissing her, right there—Takako'd used the childish lip gloss once, stolen from her sister, in fear her lips would get chapped—and Shinji'd loved the taste so much he'd demanded she keep it, forever. (Ayako had not been happy, but she'd gotten over it reasonably quickly.)

Of course, Takako Chigusa wasn't one to be commanded by anyone, let alone her dumb boyfriend and his lemonade lip gloss fetish, but hey, it was worth it to have the great playboy Shinji Mimura on his knees begging.

She _was_ a tease. Dammit!

Shinji smirked, tightly, at her, and stretched his arms—turning his head ever-so-slightly, enough to give Takako a good whiff of something she loved—his aftershave. Dammit.

"Why do you even use aftershave?" Takako asked, amused, "It's not like you have to shave anything!"

"Are you calling me pre-pubescent?" Shinji asked, affronted.

"Like a little boy~" Takako answered.

Shinji almost, almost, almost howled in frustration—_damn_ but he loved her, she really was the perfect girl—she both made him want to tear his hair out and throw her on the desk there and fuck her senseless—instead, he just folded his arms and, tired and true to his uncle, _stayed frosty_.

"You're trying to stay frosty," Takako smirked.

"Wh—how can you—I am not. Takes more than the likes of you to get my composure any less dignified than it is now," Shinji finished lamely.

"Are too," Takako answered, a smirk on her glossy, lemonade-scented lips, "You always make that face—not that one, the other one."

"Which one?" Shinji asked, confused, "I only have one face!"

"True," said Takako, "But it's the face you make when you're all scrunched up and constipated-looking—"

"CONSTIPATED!?" Shinji yelped, before catching himself—"Shinji Mimura doesn't _get_ constipated, woman!"

"Except for that time you insisted we eat at Taco Bell—"

Shinji had finally had quite enough of his girlfriend's insinuations, and did what he came in this classroom to do, finally; he grabbed her shoulders, hauled her close, and kissed her. Damn right!

Takako barely had time to react before his tongue was touching her lips, and her damn horny body allowed said tongue inside her mouth, her lips kissing him back on their own control—arrghh, mind!

Oh, who the hell was she kidding. Clearly not Shinji, as his hands made their way up the back of her blouse. She comfortably settled herself on tip-toe (Shinji wasn't tall for a basketball player, only about 5'10, but at 5'2 Takako herself was no record setter) and kissed him back.

Shinji prided himself on having taught Takako everything she knew about kissing, molesting, making out, and pretty much sex in general—he didn't teach her how to look so damned hot, of course, she taught herself that—but it always felt nice, enjoying kissing his girlfriend and knowing full well this was a road nobody else had traveled, so to speak. Nobody else _deserved_ this.

He would've grinned, were his mouth not occupied—ahhh, she was doing that fidget-thing, the fidget-thing _always_ meant 'let's stop what we're doing and get in your truck _right now_ Shinji Mimura or I will have your balls as rearview-window decor once my parents make good on their offer of buying me a car'—he pulled back from her lips, smirked at the slightly dazed look on her face, and said, "I _would_ throw you over my shoulder right now, babe, but m'afraid some hall monitor'd catch us…"

"_Fuck_ the hall monitor!"

"No can do, babe, I'm a one-girl kind of man now, y'know?"

Takako felt herself grin at that—she knew Shinji was hers and all hers, but it never hurt her ego to hear she had the former Shiroiwa Junior High playboy on a short leash with her name embroidered on it. Ahh, Shinji~

"Then let's sneak past him," Takako complained, "Dammit, Shinji, I hate it when you do this to me—"

Shinji glanced over his shoulder. "Y'know," he hazarded, "I think this classroom's open for next period~"

"So?" Takako asked. She looked at her boyfriend, confused, and her eyes widened when she saw him smirk. She _knew_ that smirk. That smirk usually led to her lying on top of some public object and getting—

"Do I still have to explain my wicked ways to you, babe?" Shinji asked lightly, picking her up and setting her on her desk, pushing her legs apart enough for him to step between them, and he leaned down, kissing her again.

Oh, god. This did not bode well. This did not bode well _at all_—and then Takako decided, ahh, hell. Life is short~

Wait, _what_!? What the fuck was she doing!? "Shinji," she hissed, turning her head and groaning when his mouth wound up on her neck.

Shinji blinked for a moment, finally figuring out Takako _moved_, and he looked up at her. "What?"

"We are not doing this in here!" Takako hissed, pulling him off her neck by his hair (Shinji wincing—OW). "Shinji, you might be a hornball but I'm not!"

Shinji gave her a look, his hand on the small of her back tugging her closer. "You're _not_?" he asked pointedly, sliding his fingers underneath her blouse and rubbing the small of her back.

Takako shook her head—"No!" she grumbled, "It doesn't—ohh, stop it, stop it—oh, dammit, Shinji—"

"Yeeeeeeees?" Shinji smirked against her collarbone, his lips moving up her neck, "What's the matter, babe~?" His hands moved from her back to her chest, unbuttoning her school blouse cheerily.

Takako bit her lip—"I hate you," she hissed, "Knock it off, someone's going to walk in and see us!"

"I don't care~"

"Of course _you_ don't! You're not the half-naked one here—"

"You want me to be naked? Why didn't you say so?" Shinji sat back, unbuttoning his school jacket and shrugging it off his shoulders, peeling the white wife beater he wore underneath off—Takako stopped enjoying the view of his toned, sexy muscles long enough to push him off her and pull her blouse back up onto her shoulders again.

"Perv."

"Thanks~"

"THERE IS NO WINNING WITH YOU!"

"Nope," Shinji agreed, moving his hands up her thighs. He sat up enough to catch her lips in a kiss, and that about did it for Takako; she relaxed into the kiss, putting her hand on his shoulder and slowly letting it migrate into his hair, her fingers running through the short strands. Her other hand fumbled with undoing his belt and tugging his zipper down.

"Mpphhh," she groaned, and Shinji tugged at her panties, enough to pull them down her hips. Takako sighed against his lips and, figuring she'd get her unholy revenge for _this_ humiliation, spread her legs and let her panties drop down her legs. She kicked her right leg impatiently when the strap got caught up in her ankle, and shifted enough for Shinji to drop on top of her.

She looked up at her boyfriend a bit shyly, moving her arms around his neck to pull him close. Shinji fumbled around a bit, lining himself up with her and kissing her once before pushing inside—

"Nghhh," groaned Takako, her face in Shinji's shoulder, "Shinjiiii—"

"Love you too babe," Shinji managed, his own eyes falling shut—damn but this just got better as the time went by—and moved his hips, beginning a slow, steady rhythm (in other words, the kind Takako absolutely hated).

"I hate you," she hissed, worrying her lip between her teeth to keep her volume _dooooown_—

"No you don't," Shinji answered, and Takako could've sworn she felt that smirk of his pressing against her neck.

They were getting so into it, actually, that neither of them remembered this was a public classroom, with two open doors. People were walking by, pointedly trying to ignore the spectacle. Unfortunately, one guitar-slinging optimist was on his way to demand a ride home from his truck-owning friend, and walked right in before seeing what he was getting himself into.

"Hey, Mim, are you still—Oh, gross," said Shuuya, making a face and scrunching his eyes closed, "ew, don't you two have a truck for that!?"

Takako kicked her sneaker off in his direction, mortified, but Shinji turned his head enough to grin at his best friend. "What can I do for ya, Shuuya m'man?"

"You said Takako was louder, I'm a bit disappointed," said Shuuya, shaking his head.

"Fuck you!" shouted Takako, mortified, "get out of here!"

"Aw, but you two look like you're having so much—" Takako's right sneaker barely grazed Shuuya's ear this time, and the optimistic guitarist wisely decided to shut the fuck up and get the fuck out. "You kids have fun now!" he called.

"FUCK YOU, NANAHARA!"

"But wouldn't Mim get mad?" Shuuya grinned and ran off.

"Remind me why I haven't _killed him yet_," Takako said through gritted teeth.

"Probably for the same reason I haven't," said Shinji thoughtfully, "somewhere underneath all the perky optimism, he's—rather endearing, I guess."

"If you say so," said Takako, making a face, "ugh."

-

Shinji/Takako, I never get bored of you two XD

You can take what you want from the little Hiroki/Mitsuko mention above; for some reason them as a couple fascinates me, Mitsuko's such a train wreck and Hiroki's so kind and lovable, so she'd get that love she always whines about not having; and she's also such a skank she'd pull Hiroki out of that shy shell of his, and put those muscles to good use! ;)

Have I inspired anyone to try writing them yet? XD Both chapter 8 in the manga and a couple scenes in the novel made me all YAY for the idea of Hiroki/Mitsuko, and I've got a one-shot in development right now.

Also, if you _really_ want a challenge, tie in the whole 'Mitsuko killed Takako' thing from in-game, and poof, instant guilt on Hiroki's shoulders!

This is why I love BR; complicated characters, lots of room to work with 'em.

I think my characterizations are kind of weak, so I'm trying to work on that. __

(BTW: Challenge: Shinji/Takako/Shuuya, anyone?)


End file.
